


Sailing Beyond Music

by BalanceInMadness96



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Memories, Multi, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Reincarnation, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalanceInMadness96/pseuds/BalanceInMadness96
Summary: She had never been a normal girl.she doesn't understand the extent of that until lateruntil that fateful day that's supposed to be a normal morning, it make her wonder if her life had never been a real one at all.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

It might seems impossible, yet they who gathered under this black flag understand more than anyone else, because they’re all gathered here under the same guidance of passion.

No one out there love they rhythm and symphony that exist within this crew more than anyone else, it was a magical encounter that brought them here and a promise for more that bond all them together .under this sky and sailing beyond what they knew .

The Melophile Pirates


	2. The first Sight

For as long as I remember, there had always been something that doesn’t seems right to me.

Living in a peaceful island , there had never been any kind of conflict that arise in this place , while I did not had any kind of parents or relatives , being raised by the friendly Viticulturist .  
His wines are known through the seas as one of the most executive wine. This brought a bunch of wine lovers to his door each time the harvesting seasons come.  
For as long as I know, I had always been living with him, his presence are a constant to my peaceful life in this island, every villager know about me and I could easily recognize them all, yet despite it all, an uneasy feeling would always brought me to the shore , I found my gaze staring at the sea lines and the gulls that flew away to the horizon.

Excitement would always fill me as strange people come before our front door, thought I couldn’t explain this feeling of disappointment each time someone come in and ‘it’s not him’ ‘not them’ ‘I wonder if I will be able to meet them’ would always haunt my mind , just what am I expecting… I don’t even know anyone outside of this island.

There’s an emptiness that always exist as far as I know within me.

Of course, this dilemmas of mine doesn’t goes unnoticed to Aek-san , he would always found I sulking and pat my head whispering ‘you’ll find them’ in absolute reassurance ,his kind gaze and conviction would always warm my heart no matter what happened .

So I settled this feeling of mine , keeping them under warp s, until the day I know that they would meant something.

The feeling comes back harder and harsher when I am in my teens, Aek-san had brought me out of the island to find something, while he never told what’s he searching for, the fact that we’re sailing out the seas, speed my heart faster than I thought possible, Aek-san had laughed at the excitement on my face (clearing I tried and failed in suppressing them) and said ,

“you’re a child of the seas”.

Laughter would always bubble out of my lips at that phrase, while it brought joy (I do love the sea) , thought how familiar yet depressing that phrase seems to stab through me.

The blurry image of a large man, stood tall despite all of his wounds that spread across his chest assaulted me, yet despite it all he stood tall with pride, from the blurry vision, I know he had a smile and fearless expression on him. (Such an amazing man)

It was my first vision and one of the many that would come in the future.


	3. The Treasures

Aek-san and I traveled around for a few years, never once did he told me what’s he searching for, he only smiled and pat my head in clear affection and love in his tone.

“Something really important to me”.

And, “maybe you would found something important as well, My Muses”

Surprisingly, I did found them, a bunch of treasures that seems to shine dim and dull, I will polish them and make them shine brighter than any treasures out there. 

(they are all my priceless treasures)

….

There’s a legend on this world, a legend told in bedtimes and told from mouth to mouth, while it won’t be found in many books, it was legend that exist, a history told and brought the birth of this era

The legend of the King of Pirates  
Gold Rogers (it’s Gol. D Rogers… not gold…)

The sole man (and crews ) that manage to sail to the end of the Grandline.  
The last island Raftel, his treasure ‘One Piece’ was said to hidden in this place.

No one exist without knowing about him, definitely not he man that started the pirates era ,not the public execution that was executed for him.  
His rival ‘the hero of marines’ Graps was the one that captured him (he handed himself over, not captured, never captured)

I had always found the story enchanting, the grand tales of sailing to the last island (despite all of the bad and wicked tales told by one to others), the story of a man that’s freer than anybody else (and I just know that he was an amazing man).


	4. The Way to Strength

“I will follow you forever”

It might had been strange to most, people would be creep out by such an out of blue the demand, from a stranger no less.  
Yet the moment I gazed at those silver sprinkled icy blue eyes and those so confident grin that graced his cute little face (it’s a boy around teenage) , I found myself believe in his words ,as if it was something oblivious .

Or maybe because of his soul that sang for me, they way his soul promise greatness and absolute devotion in myself.

“Then, we’ll meet again in a few years”

“I will be waiting, My Lady”

Reminiscence back to that moments, I know that he would be something constants yet reassuring presence in the future.

It make me wonder if anything was normal anymore (it never was, the normal standard was far more different, the fact I am alive wasn’t even normal at all)

‘Altair, call me Altair….’

….

“You need to know self-defense, my muses”

Was the start of my journey in getting stronger, Aek-san while seems scrawny, are in all actual strongest than, most I know.  
Every fight that he got involved with ended by his brute strength and cunning wits, something that people seems to lack most day.

“You’re a natural, Little Muses”

Was what he said as I took up a sword to learn. The sword slashed through the training ground with ease as if they’re breathing.  
While I know that I am not the strongest out there, I could recognize the sign of raw talents hidden within myself.  
Distantly a image of a man that’s got more raw talent than anybody else stood before many men{his crew}, his cheerful personality doesn’t hide the talent and force he hold within his seemingly normal frame (he’s so talented, so much potential, yet he doesn’t had any ambitions to back them up). 

{He’s the one that’ll crown the King , He’s the Regent King of Pirates}


	5. The Love for Music

I had always known about music, it seems to exist everywhere I go and do, found myself humming to these unknown songs with no sources

Though there’s this song that I could recognize 

‘yohohohooooo yohohohoooooo   
Binku su no sake yooooo   
Todoke ni yuku yooooo’

Bink’s sake, the song that was sung by most of the pirates.

There seems to be something that’s familiar with that single song, while not my most favorite song so far, it was still an important one.

“Sing for me, My Muses”

And I think I might have spoiled Aek-san a bit too much with all of his requests, he always seems to love my voice and all of the songs I sang, he’s also a fellow one that loved the music.

We would sit on the ship deck and just enjoying the afternoon away with all kinds of songs, it would always bring a smile to his face that seems so different than usual.  
And it would warm my heart the way he gave this sweet special wine of his as compensation for all of the songs. (it was the start of my love for wines and grapes).

….

Twinkle twinkles little star was the first song and clue for my talent in unknown songs 

A foreign yet so nostalgic song (it was the song that I know and only one I know how to play on piano by heart).

It was on a small run-down bar by the Grandline, sat at the corner was a seemingly abandoned piano made out of black oak wood, dust almost layered the poor lonely things.

While Aek-san had been talking with the bartender (never know what is it he’s always talking in secrecy), I found myself wandered over to the Piano, Aek-san wouldn’t have minded the dust on my clothes and sat down on the stool.   
Pushing up the cover, the once white keys had turned yellowish cream at this point, I don’t know why but I just pressed the keys, one by one, one at a time the poorly tuned melody rang from the old piano, but the different tunes could still be heard.

Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, si, do…

Do si la so fa mi re do…..

Do do do do re re re re mi mi mi mi fa fa fa fa…..  
So so so so la la la la si si si si do do do do…..

Do do sol sol la la sol , fa fa mi mi re re do…  
Sol sol fa fa mi mi re , sol sol fa fa mi mi re…  
Do do sol sol la la sol , fa fa mi mi re re do…

While it started out as a simple song, my mind zoned out and I found myself playing by two hands this time, the easy tuned song turned into a complicated song with accompanying melody for the main, it was a simple yet song cheerful song.

By the end of the song (I had played this song three times), Aek-san simply patted my head despite the weird situation (he knows I don’t actually know piano, there’s no piano this whole time within my life, I had never played them).

“wanna learn about instruments, My Little Muses ?”

“…why not…”

…..


	6. The Start of Something

“I want to be free!!!!!”

_“I want to live!!”_

I don’t know why but those words echoed through my mind as he shouted out his wishes, but the teenager boy in front of her contrast greatly with the vision of hers, his blonde hair that’s long at the front and short at the back dusty and messy by the chaos that had just happened and his rough treatment, bright emerald orbs that gleamed with tears that are contained for so long, an average frame that shook with hidden frustration, desperate for any kinds of miracle or hope to happen and lightly tanned skin that’s lingered with countless scar (she know someone that could heal them, she wanted to heal them)

The vision of hers showed a woman in her late twenties, shoulder-length black hair, and bright sky blue orbs that crying, she could felt her despair and hope that it would never happen anymore for anyone to felt like her.

No one should ever felt that their life got controlled and chained, they’re born all equal and free, no one should take them away.

My heart ached at the thought of this boy being chained forever, locked up somewhere with a pair of lifeless orbs, his soul cried out, desperately reaching out to me, for anyone to care and help, for anyone to reach out their hand to help him.  
I don’t know if I could or not, but I know that I would not leave him behind, he’ll be mine to care, I will not let anyone hold him down from letting him soar free, because he belongs to the free blue sky above, not chained to this dirt land.

“What’s your name…?”

“I am…Wight”

“I will give you the freedom you desire, in exchange you’ll give me something.”

“what’s it ?”

He seemed so down as if dreading what I wanted would cost him greatly, too much, too many people had used him and rob him of what’s his, no more, no more of those for him.

(I am just too soft for those that needed help)

“Fly for me and the sky will be your Home, Wight”

….

It should have been a sign for me, yet I never thought it is such a thing in my life, I am definitely picking up strays left and right.  
(I could see the amusement rolling in a wave from Aek-san, his soft smile once again stopped my anger at his amusement, how could I be so soft…..)

It might have been minor things, but as we travel the promises and people that chased, gathering around increased.  
(I had no choice but to kept other promise, that I will come back for them in the future, just wait a few more years)

So as I gazed at the pair of majestic icy blue orbs (dimmed by defeat), her light blonde dusty brown hair that reaches her shoulders cloaked by what seems to be dried blood, framing her slightly tanned skins with many kinds of cuts, her poor clothing that hung from her hourglass figure or the way she shrunk back from contacts of any kinds (it should be illegal and crime for harming such a beautiful soul)

I decided that if I am going to be picking up strays, I might as well do it right and do it directly and boldly.

Kidnapping it is.

“W-what are you doing?!? L-let me go!!! P-please…..!”

“Kidnapping obliviously, you’re mine now, no running off anymore, you’ll be an excellent addition for my strays, maybe you’ll get along with them even.”

“I-I am a Demon!!! T-the reincarnation of the Devil itself!! Let me go before you felt the wrath of hell!!!”  
“Nope, you’re mine, nor are you a demon silly, not to mention those powers of yours, they’re not evil, you literally got the power of creation of life, they are amazing”

“W-what….”

“You got an amazing ability… blooming green, Chloe.”


	7. The Things Go On

“Who are you exactly, sweetheart?”

“I am no one, Rone-nee”

I sighed out as I watch the small beauty hideaway in my large cloak that I draped over her small frame, long coral colored hair that she kept in a long high ponytail kind of sticking out of the cloak while her smooth porcelain skin completely hidden from view, deep blue orbs seem glazed over as she zoned out into some kinds of memory lines in her mind, despite her seemingly unshaken front, I could feel her soul screaming in anger, hate rolling off her in waves and an unbreakable will to life yet lost among the way to survive.

Just what had happened to her, and just what kind of stray had I picked up again this time.

(she had admitted by now that she’s just too soft heartened, it seems like hurt souls that crossed her path with no way or direction, she’ll pick them all up and fix them)

“At least a name ?”

“…”

“sweetheart?”

“Amfelice…”

“Amfelice? Such a unique name.”

“it’s a fine name!!”

“Sure-sure, Sweetheart”

“I had already told you my name!! use them..! I am not sweet!!!”

“you’re so cute and sweet though.”

“I am noooooooooooooooooooooot.”

“are toooooooooooooooooo”

“am noooooooooooot!! *hump!*”

“Hey, do you like music, Sweetheart ?”

She poked her head out of the blanket and gazed my way, her stare lingering along with the flute that I had been cleaning for the past hours, longing could be seen in her eyes as she glanced between my face and the flute.

“wanna hear a song, Sweetheart ?”

“… sure…”

….

Despite my constant travel, my mysterious vision never seems to have any answers, I wonder why though the nostalgic I gained by being in this island seems stronger than ever.

It was a calm, small port village that I had landed on, the pinwheel whirl as the seas blow her wind, and the friendly faces of villager make my vision scream aloud, so close yet so out of reach.

“may I help you ?”

“anywhere I could have lunch would be great”

“you’re a traveler, right? then Partys Bar would be a great choice!”

“thank you”

“Have a nice day, young lady !”

The sight of the wooden made bar stirred something inside me, but I don’t know why the sight of the young lady with green hair only stirring more of my vision. It was a vision of the young lady, a few more years older than now, and surrounded by many people in this very bar, a party going wild in celebration and a baby in her hold are the main attraction among all of the chaos.

“Congratulation”

“huh? something’s wrong ?”

“Nothing, May I had your best dish?”

“Coming right up!”

….


	8. The Three Soul Tied Together

**“I WILL BE THE PIRATE KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

_**“I AM GONNA BE THE PIRATE KING!!!”** _

  
_“Do me a favor… and keep this hat safe for me, will you? this hat means a lot to me…promise that you’ll give it back to me someday… when you’ve become a great pirate.”_

The sudden onslaught of vision almost blinded me, I blinked and pushed my observation Haki to awareness quickly, pushing away the sudden shock and could only gaze in surprise at the small boy in front of me. While the other's vision seems blurry and unclear, this was the first time that it was seen in such a clear view, the sight of the red ribbon straw hat on top of his head, proved that the vision was that of the past. The promise that he had shouted that day and now rang loud and clear with conviction, no doubt, and dark lingering in such a pure and strong promise bonded between them. It was such an amazing promise.  
  
His small stature seems too small to contain his will and spirit, his soul, bigger and brighter than most (if not all) practically seems otherworldly.

He’s someone that’s born to be Great.

No other explanation for such a small boy to had such a strong will.

(and deep within me, a voice stated, he’s the one. the one that’s great will be the next pirate king )

Thank goodness that he’s not another stray

“what… what’s your name little one ?”

“I am Monkey. D Luffy!!!”

….

“what would you say to the son of the pirates' king ?”

“What kind of question are that you sure are a weird one”

“just answer !!!!”

“ha…..???? why would you want to know, in fact, why would you ever thought of such a question ?!?”

“Just answer it goddammit! say that you hate him, that he didn’t deserve to live! He should be better off death!!!”

“How could you be so horrible to the boy…!!! Acey, do you have a grudge against him?!?”

“w-what!!!!???”

“bad bad Acey !”

“Wa-wait!!”

I don’t know what caused him to has such a pair of haunting eyes, though I won’t call it the eyes that had gone through and seen all.  
It was a pair of eyes filled with self-loathing, despair, and anger.  
A pair of eyes of a child that had been filled with hatred, something that should not exist in this world, should not exist in the life of such a young child.

(I felt my adopting strays senses ringing loud, I seriously need to restraint myself)

In the end, I manage to limit myself to a scolding for being mean and rude to Ace, and grand stories of different Pirates in the seas.

_(“how do you know that Rogers and Whitebeard had a drink under that sakura tree ?”_

_“to be honest, I wondered about that myself, Ace.”)_

It wasn’t until a few years later that I realize the extents of my real knowledge of this world, and the reason why I had always denied the lies (hidden the truth) surrounding the history and rumors told on the Grandline.

Because, I simply know the truth, no matter how unconscious it was.

….

“What are you doing?”

The blonde child that stood before her flinched at her sudden voice as if he was caught doing something bad, though if the fact she found him slipping from one shadow to the others one, dead in the middle of the night is any indications, he’s indeed… doing something bad.  
He turned back to me and smiled sheepishly at my deadpanned face, the cute grin that grows on his face’s so cute that she resist her instinct to coddle and outright just kidnap him away.

Because there’s something that’s holding her back like he doesn’t belong to her.

He’s destined for something else, belonged somewhere else.

He’s not hers stray, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be an honored one.

“I am just acquiring money!”

“as in… stealing, really Sabo?”  
The blond child would have been worried if he doesn’t know her and the grin that’s crawling up her lip, the clear glee and amusement rolling up her face.

“there’s no proof for what you said.”

“of course, of course, go ahead, I am only walking by, that being said would you like for me to escort you back to wherever you come from?”

“um… sure! Let’s go!”

She watches full of amusement as the blond child jogged over and they walk away from the sleeping people he had robbed in these mountains of trashes, she still remembers her surprise at the fact that she manages to find such a bright smile and soul among these broken and lifeless place.

As much as she wanted to help, it doesn’t seem to be her job, she could only do her best in supporting her as long as she’s around.

Praying that one day, when they met again out there (at the open seas), he would be free of the chain holding him down.

And when I close my eyes at night, I see it.

The top hat with goggles, a long blue coat that’s flowing along with the wind, and a white cravat never seem to be dirty. A pipe in his hold as it crashed with enemies in front of him.  
Despite the chaos that’s around him, he had his comrades surrounding him, fearlessly stood at the lead with a smile full of joy.

He will be free from the chain.

....


End file.
